Frostytail
Teh Frosteh cat's habitat Frostytail, more commomnly known as Frosteh, can be commonly seen around the OOTS forums. She joined on May 15, 2011. She has the ability to shape-shift, like her mother, Curious. She is also an Omni leveled cat, like JayC. 'Teh Frosteh cat's apperance' Teh Frosteh cat is a white she-cat with purple eyes and a ginger flamelike pattern. She has unnaturally long claws that posses tremendous strength. She has been known to slash mercilessly at her victims, and has the ability to knock out a full grown cat with one blow. 'Teh Frosteh cat's mate' Teh Frosteh cat married Cloudtail, so if you don't want your pelt shredded, = = DON"T TOUCH HIM!!! He is hers and hers alone. They meet when he saw her, dumped Brightheart and came running. They have four kits: Silverkit, Badgerkit, Furykit, and Sparkkit. One day, they were stolen by Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader. Cloudtail worked tirelessly to get them back. Finally, he faced off with the ShadowClan leader, taking back their kits and one of Blackstar's lives. 'OOTS family' Frosteh's family consists of Hopesplash, MiniOreos, and Moonsy as her sisters and Oreos as her kit. Her mother is Curious, and her mate is Cloudtail. Her other kits include: Silverkit, Badgerkit, Furykit, and Sparkkit. 'OOTS stats' = = Frosteh is a supporter if IvyXBumble, FoxXDove, LionXCinder, and JayXHalf. She loves: Cloudtail, Jayfeather, Cinderheart, Ivypool, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Crag, Talon, Half Moon, Stormfur, Cinderpelt, Mistystar, Billystorm, Leafstar, Tawnypelt, and Feathertail. Outside of Warriors she likes: Video games, food, cake, sleeping, watching tv, climbing on big piles if rocks, going to the creek with her friend, drawing, reading, the Regular Show, and just being flat out lazy. The picture right there of Cinderheart and Lionblaze, one of her favorite couples. ---> Her friends in the forum include: Rainy, Starry, Curious, LJD, JayC, JayD, Furze, Whisper, Ouka, Cheery, Dawn, and many others. 'Frostykit' Frostykit is the reincarnation of Frostytail. She was reborn when Curious ate her, then gave birth to her again. e.o <-- That is probably the face you are making right now XD. Her other sisters include: Moonkit, Hopekit, and MiniOreos. 'Pokemon' One of Frosteh's favorite video games is Pokemon. She has majority of the games and lots of shiny Pokemon. The games she has are: Fire Red, Emerald, Pearl, Platinum, Heartgold, Black, White, Pokemon Ranger- Shadows of Almia, Pokemon Ranger- Guardian Signs, and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Explorer's of Darkness. She used to have Crystal and Yellow, but her brother stole Yellow from her and she sent Pokemon Crystal back, for it was the exact same thing as Pokemon Heartgold. Currently, she is in the possesion of all three original games, Red, Blue, and the special edition Yellow version. She has been beaten by her friend once when she put her level 30 Zorark in her party instead of her level 53 one. The following picture shows a shiny Zorark, one of her favorite shiny Pokemon as well as a Pokemon to use in general --> She claims Zorark, shiny or not. Another one of her favorite Pokemon to use is Kyurem. The following picture shows it. --> She has a lot more favorites, like Empoleon and Samurott.